<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Risking It All (With You) by DeeplySadNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484975">Risking It All (With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeplySadNerd/pseuds/DeeplySadNerd'>DeeplySadNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), 15x18 spoilers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers, They deserve to be happy okay, poem, season 15 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeplySadNerd/pseuds/DeeplySadNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel and a righteous man meet. What will happen to them? Will it end well? Read to find out.</p><p>*This isn't a full story. It's a seven stanza poem.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Risking It All (With You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this little thing I wrote in my journal for English class! I had to do something about the latest episode, and this was apparently it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running through the barn</p><p>Sparks fly in the moonlight</p><p>Remember this night</p><p> </p><p>Angel of the lord</p><p>Righteous man from perdition</p><p>Falling for each other</p><p> </p><p>Living underground</p><p>Sleeping together for warmth</p><p>Just you and I always</p><p> </p><p>The deep entity</p><p>Sleeping for eternity</p><p>Dark is the Empty</p><p> </p><p>A foreboding deal</p><p>Tearing two lovers apart</p><p>Save the man’s angel</p><p> </p><p>Impending doom strikes</p><p>The angel can’t be saved now</p><p>Fix the broken man</p><p> </p><p>Empty sleep no more</p><p>Send the angel out your door</p><p>Joint love evermore</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this! Any comments or kudos or feedback is greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>